I Wanna Love You
by darrencroissants
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's relationship starting from when Kurt asks Blaine to prom. My own little spin off of it and rated M for inappropriate smut! One shot.


"But I have to say Blaine, if it makes you uncomfortable at all, we can just forget about prom. We'll see a movie instead."

Kurt stared deeply into Blaine's eyes. Sometimes, Blaine swore Kurt could speak a million words with just one look at him. Blaine knew Kurt didn't want to see a crummy old movie. Kurt wanted this. He wanted to be with Blaine, to be normal at a dance. And not just any dance. Prom. Kurt needed this. Blaine had to realize that when it came to these things Kurt loved, Kurt came first.

"I am crazy about you," Blaine responded, unsure how to get off the subject of his past.

Kurt's eyes lit up immediately. "So I'll take that as a yes?"

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment. "Yes," he said. Immediately, Kurt bounced up and down. He let out a squeak as his hands pounded on the table. "You and I are going to prom," Blaine finished with a smile.

Kurt let out a "Mhmm."

They ate in silence for a moment. Then Blaine twirled his pasta and sucked it in his mouth. Kurt's eyes jumped up to his mouth. Blaine eyed him slyly.

"What are you thinking about Kurt?" he teased. He playfully bumped his leg into Kurt's, wrapped in red skinny jeans. Kurt shivered as Blaine reached under the table to rub Kurt's thigh.

"Kurt, what are you thinking about?" Blaine asked again, more persistently. Kurt fluttered his eyelashes and Blaine's heart raced.

"I was just thinking about you. How nice it is to be with you. How nice _this_ is. He gestures down to Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

Kurt hadn't expected him to come in, but Blaine knew Kurt was home alone and after what Karofsky threatened, there was no way he was leaving his new boyfriend alone in a house even for a couple of hours. He plopped on the couch, drifting into sleep. Kurt silently poured some milk and placed it in the microwave.

"You should transfer," he thought aloud.

"Mmm?" Blaine mumbled from the couch.

"You know, to McKinely." The timer beeped. Kurt took the milk out, swallowing it in one gulp.

Blaine didn't say anything. Kurt walked over to the couch to find he was asleep. Didn't take him very long and once he was out, Blaine Anderson could sleep through a tornado.

Kurt marveled at the older boy's structure. His lips were perfectly round and kissable. His eyelashes were long and full, amazing for flirting or getting his way (as often he did). His curly gelled hair was an untidy, beautiful mess. God, Kurt loved Blaine. He'd never told him however because he was fine with what they were now. Boyfriends. What Kurt always wanted, he had.

Kurt slowly bent down and kissed Blaine.

"Mmm, Kurt." Blaine's eyes fluttered.

Was he dreaming about him? Or was he actually awake? Either way Blaine's fluttering eyes closed shut again. Kurt kissed his neck, sucking below his hairline. Blaine groaned in his sleep. He could whispers of his name every now and then. Kurt slowly moved his hand down to Blaine's obvious erection in his jeans. He palmed it gently, and Blaine was moaning now. Kurt couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. He bent down slowly and licked his jeans. Blaine's eyes flew open.

"K-kurt-"

"Shh. Just let me make you feel good," Kurt begged.

Blaine surrendered and Kurt threw of Blaine's jeans in a few seconds. He licked the silk boxers until he heard a "please Kurt". He removed Blaine's boxers.

"I love you," he confessed, before swallowing him whole.

"I love you, too, Kur- _ohmyfuckinggodd."_

Blaine struggled not to fuck Kurt's mouth. It felt so warm and moist and ohgod. He shouldn't have showed Kurt how to do a blowjob. There was too much that could go wrong but holy hell this feels too good for him to stop. Kurt went up and down and hummed around the surface of Blaine's dick.

"Kurt, yes, yes, please," Blaine moaned. "Mmm, oh yeah baby, right there. Right fucking there."

Kurt did a double-take. "Did you just cuss?"

Blaine looked self-conscious. "I'm sorry."

"No, it was hot. I'm turned on actually," Kurt admitted. He swallowed Blaine again.

"Ohmygod," was all Blaine could say. "Right there, yes, I'm so close, Kurt."

Kurt looked up at him as he finished off the blowjob and oh fuck those eyes, Blaine melted and came all over Kurt's couch.

"Oops," Kurt laughed.

Blaine stared up at his boyfriend in amazement. "You are amazing, Kurt Hummel. I love you."

Kurt smiled. "I love you, too."


End file.
